deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E90 - Is Carnage Faster Than Light?
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E90 - Is Carnage Faster Than Light? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube 1. Carnage vs Lucy 1.1. Ben thinks that Carnage VS Lucy is the riskiest matchup to do in Season 5. 1.1.1. Because it is suggested by the SA crew (Nick Cramer) instead of being picked up from the top 10% to top 15% from the suggestion form poll. 1.1.2. Leon Kennedy VS Frank West is from the Top 15% list. 1.1.3. By doing so they have discarded other more popular matchups like Carnage VS Darth Maul and Carnage VS Alex Mercer. 1.1.4. SA crew wishes to introduce new franchises and new characters so that some ACGN fans may get interested in some franchises and characters they may have not known before. Examples include Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare and Guts VS Nightmare. 1.2. SA acknowledges Carnage's weakness trade from sound to one specific spell. But other stories and timelines usually retain his weaknesses to sound. And Lucy's high-frequency vectors should shake them off even not pinning against Carnage's weaknesses. 1.3. SA notices that Carnage is not weak against fire as Red Goblin. SA believes that this is due to Green Goblin's armor and spells and serum. And this is Norman Osborn Carnage not Cletus Kasady Carnage. Ben feels like it is unfair to give the powers and resistances of Green Goblin Carnage and apply to Cletus Kasady Carnage because: 1.3.1. Cletus Kasady Carnage has his own range of weapons, armor and skills. 1.3.2. Norman Osborn is more intelligent and has more skills and weapons to teach the Carnage symbiote new ways to kill people. 1.3.3. Nevertheless Screwattack allowed Cletus Kasady Carnage to have the tritium bomb durability and scales his gene bomb durability to around that level of durability in terms of sheer attack potency of the bomb (likely lower but equalize this for the benefit of doubt, plus poison immunity). 1.4. Does SA lowball Carnage's speed? Legend has it Carnage move faster than Spider-Man who has Spider Sense and should tag to a NOVA member who travels galaxies at the speed of light. a) Spider Sense is precognition sense by Spider-Man. Carnage and Venom are immune to Spider Sense by nature. b) Carnage once fought NOVA member Samuel Alexander. They endured a long battle. Obviously by plot Sam won at the end. While Sam Alexander can travel between galaxies, SA do not think Carnage can move at MFTL+. It would sound weird to scale all fighters who can scale to Carnage (e.g. Venom and Spider-Man to FTL). c) It can be plot factor that the writer wanted the story to be exciting and let Carnage trade blows with Sam Alexander. d) NOVA members need to wear a helmet to travel between galaxies. BUT the arc of post-AXIS is about Sam's helmet being damaged, so likely Sam did not fight with Carnage MFTL+ at all. (Note added by jasonsith: Sam's younger sister was wearing Sam's helmet as an attempt to disguise the real identity of Sam by around the time Sam was fighting Carnage.) 1.5. Carnage's Spider Sense allows him to sense anything around him. But SA says this is not the Spider-Man's Spider Sense, so Carnage cannot really sense Lucy's vectors (when invisible) before they came close to Carnage and hit him. 1.6. If Carnage can survive any bomb with high temperature (including the tritium bomb), why could he not survive Lucy's giant vector "nuclear" strike? a) A nuclear strike yields much more heat than the tritium bomb. b) SA thinks Lucy's giant vector "nuclear" strike should be akin to a nuclear bomb because a line in a manga said that there were high traces of neutrons and a line wondered if that strike is akin to a nuclear fusion. The manga made it clear that you can see an explosion in a panel, with a massive cloud. 1.7. Could Carnage possess Lucy by the time he cut her and thus win the fight? Sam Mitchell thinks that the tendril has to be in the body of Lucy to possess Lucy / zankaiken Lucy into meat. 1.8. SA believes the debate of the fight is: "Lucy has only one way to truly kill Carnage" VS "Carnage has almost no way to touch Lucy but once he did, Lucy wa mou shindeiru". Ben believes throwing a projectile at Lucy will not possess her - the only way to kill Lucy is to strike one tendril into Lucy's body part (e.g. down the throat). 1.9. Carnage once run his symbiotes down the city and possess a lot of people, including the Avengers. Ben still thinks that he needs a direct touch (albeit crazy extended melee) to possess the enemies and projectiles will not do. 1.10. The actual fight should be like around five seconds - either Carnage runs his tendrils crazy and get one hit in Lucy, or Lucy grabs Carnage then pulls off a distance and nuke him. 1.11. Carnage vs Lucy BLOOPERS 1.12. Many of Wiz and Boomstick feats are talked about during the review. 2. What's going on 2.1. New Mega Man show 2.1.1. The old Mega Man cartoon is weird and arguably sexist. 2.1.2. Question: could the old Mega Man show be even more faithful than this one? 2.1.3. The new show gets sprite transitions and revamped music. 2.1.4. In the new show, Mega Man is a secret identity (?) not known to many. Somehow, Dr. Light created Aki Light, but he did not know Aki Light is Mega Man. 2.1.5. There is a mini robot in Aki Light's head that occasionally pops out of Aki's head and talks to Aki Light. He is Mega Mini, who powers his armor and gives him his abilities. He plays a similar role to JARVIS to Iron Man. 2.1.6. Dr. Wily is not the main villain. Sergeant Breaker Night is the main antagonist who wants to destroy human/robot relations. He was hurt by robots, he hated robots, he wants to start a war between human and robots, and he has an army of robots. 2.1.7. Bert Wily is in fact Aki's friend and ally. 2.1.8. Sam thinks like this is weird for no reasons. (They even turned Mega Man into discount Donald Trump.) 2.1.9. Suna Light is the human sister and ally of Aki. She is the only one knows about Aki's double identity. 2.1.10. Ben felt like the story was setting up Bert Wily to be the later main antagonist. 2.1.11. It was aired on Cartoon Network at 6am on Sundays. 2.2. Sam was busy watching Catwoman. Sam thinks it was impressively bad. (Note added by jasonsith: Is Catwoman vs Black Cat WIP now?) 2.3. Fan Art 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - King K. Rool vs King Koopa/Bowser 3.1. Team King K. Rool 3.2. Team Bowser 3.3. King K. Rool vs Bowser - 0(+22%):4(+78%) 4. Next Community Death Battle: Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) vs The Arbiter (Halo) Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast